Fuchsia Squinteye
Fuchsia Squinteye is the daughter of Wallace Squinteye & Teg Squinteye, & the older sister of Nita Squinteye. She made her debut in July 2008, and left in November 2008. She returned from December 2008 to January 2009, and made one episode appearances in May 2009 & May 2011. She returned for a longer stint between February & October 2012, and returned full time in March 2015. She departed in January 2020. Storylines 2008-12 Fuchsia first appears in July 2008, when she comes with her father Wallace Squinteye, when he's doing insulation on 1 Hole Street. He mentions to Delilah that he is looking for somewhere to live, and Delilah asks Wallace and Fuchsia to temporarily live at No.1 until they find somewhere else. Fuchsia starts a relationship with Delilah's child, Nick. In August 2008, Fuchsia nearly gets pushed off the roof of No.1 by Denzil Spider. In October 2008, Asha Parrotfield goes away to study, and Wallace moves into 3 Hole Street, along with his wife Teg, but Fuchsia stats with Nick at No.1 In November 2008, Fuchsia's sister Nita comes to stay with her, and is introduced to Nick. The pair soon start a relationship behind Fuchsia's back. The pair decide to tell Fuchsia, who loses it. Teg comes round to see what is going on, and Fuchsia tells her about it, to which Teg replies, "who would want you?" and drags her next door. That night, Fuchsia wakes up to see Teg standing over her with a gun in her hand, and Wallace finds out and kicks Teg out. Fuchsia, upset at everything, decides to move to Paris. She makes amends with Nick and Nita, and then leaves. She returns to visit Wallace, Nita Nick over Christmas 2008, and again in May 2009. She returns unannounced in May 2011, by this time Nick and Nita have split up. Fuchsia is disgusted. In February 2012, Fuchsia returns, and is horrified to see the state of Nita, who is in deep depression. She confronts Nick and tells her she's disgusted. In July 2012, No.3 & 5 Hole Street collapse, leaving Wallace, Fuchsia & Nita trapped underneath. Nick rescues them. In October 2012, Fuchsia is pleased when Nick & Nita get back together. Also, Fuchsia saves Nick from Rita Varlena. She then goes to live in Scotland with her grandparents, Godbert & Gliggle. 2015-19 Fuchsia returns in March 2015, and moves back in with Wallace, and his fiancee Stella. Nita and Nick are now back together. Fuchsia and Nita are both shocked to discover their cousin Brwnch, who they believed was dead, was actually alive. In August 2015, Fuchsia is shocked again, when Nita suddenly leaves. Fuchsia is devastated in December 2015 when Nita is stabbed and killed bbg Alex Richards. In November 2016, Fuchsia is happy to discover that Nita has been resurrected. In December, Fuchsia goes on holiday with Wallace, Stella & Katherine. In 2019, Fuchsia helps out when Wallace renovates the shops in Stall Street. In December 2019, Swibber kidnaps Fuchsia & Nita, and holds them hostage on the edge of a cliff, however is stopped by Wallace, who kicks him off. In January 2020, Fuchsia & Nita announce that they are leaving permanently to stay with Gliggle in Scotland. They leave a week later, with Nick, Wallace, Stella, Katherine, Hayli, Nicky & Karen waving them off. Background Info Fuchsia joined in July 2008, as builder Wallace Squinteye (Harry Hill)'s daughter Fuchsia. She instantly started a relationship with Nick Evans (NJE), which was popular with viewers. In November 2008, Fuchsia left, though returned over Christmas 2008, and made a couple of guest returns in May 2009 & May 2011. In October 2011, it was announced that Fuchsia would be returning for a longer stint in February 2012. She departed in October. In November 2014, it was announced that Fuchsia was returning. She returned in March 2015. In August 2019, it was announced that Fuchsia & Nita (Barbara Hannah) would both be departing in early 2020. They both left in January 2020. Category:1988 Births Category:2008 Debuts Category:Squinteye Family Category:Lead Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:2020 departures